Avatar and prize
by odstpilot
Summary: Avatar Aang, leader of the Roman armies in the middle east is suddenly branded a traitor after a change in the senate. With nothing left to lose, he fights to take back the republic. (Emperor Aang, slave girl Ty Lee)
1. Chapter 1

Avatar and prize

Summary: Avatar Aang, leader of the Roman armies in the middle east is suddenly branded a traitor after a change in the senate. With nothing left to lose, he fights to take back the republic. (Emperor Aang, slave girl Ty Lee)

Ch 1

 _38 BC_

The heat and winds beat down on the desert, and a horse galloped thru the sands and towards a large camp, with the banners of the Roman republic sticking above the camp. Aang rides inside the camp and waves to the soldiers under his command.

"Avatar. What news did you find?" Sokka asked.

Aang removes his helmet and puts it on a table and opens a piece of parchment. Sokka, his second in command, looks over the parchment with him. The two soldiers look at a good sized settlement.

"A Parthian town. We're to take it tomorrow. I want the troops well fed and rested for combat. Arms and armor are to be fixed before sundown. We are to lay the troops in position before the rise of the sun. We'll storm the town before sunrise. If it all goes according to plan, we'll take the town before noon." Aang said.

"Well Aang, you've carved out one hell of a military career. Once we beat the Parthian's, what comes next?" Sokka asked.

"One problem at a time." Aang said.

Aang put the map away and headed to his tent. Sokka's words ran in his ears. Aang never really considered what to do after the war. Since the start of the Roman-Parthian war, he was on the frontlines, conquering or defending against his enemy. They were tough and disciplined, but they were still an enemy of the empire.

"Hell I could be in the senate, have any woman I want, or I can stay in charge of the eastern armies. Once I take the town, then I'll put more thought into it." Aang said to himself, as he took his armor off and collapsed on the bed, sleeping.

As the Avatar slept, Sokka met with another soldier, Jet.

"Finally, we'll crush the Parthians once and for all." Jet said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Not so sure about that, but once we take this city we'll be heading home." Sokka said.

Hours passed, and Aang was in the front of his army as they quickly and quietly moved closer to the town. Aang motioned for his troops to halt and crouch. The large rectangular shields were moved into a tortoise position, protecting the troops from all sides. Aang grabbed a crossbow and an arrow, for he saw a scout come from the city.

Aiming his arrow, Aang waited for the Parthian scout to come closer, away from the town. Taking three deep breaths, his aim steadied and he released the arrow. The Parthian scout was dead before he hit the ground, not uttering a noise. Giving the crossbow to another soldier, Aang pulled out his sword and counted down from three to one.

Standing up, he motioned for the ballista's to start firing. When the first volley soared overhead, Aang ran towards the town, his army right behind him.

" **ROMO VICTORIA!"** __Aang yelled, as the first volley crashed into the town, spreading flames everywhere.

The Roman legionnaires found themselves in fierce hand to hand combat with the Parthian defenders. Aang made sure to stay next to either a firm structure, or next to a Roman soldier. He parried swords with a well-trained Parthian, and was almost killed when Sokka jumped to his aid.

"Thanks." Aang said.

"Any time." Sokka said.

The Romans slowly and methodically moved into the town, capturing anyone who surrendered, and killed anyone who resisted. The streets were filling with blood and the soldiers started to loot the town.

Aang enters a building and barely registers an attack from his side when someone runs into him and both fighters roll around on the dirt street. The bigger Parthian raises his fist and brings it down to bash Aang's head in, but Aang pulls out his dagger and thrusts upward and cuts into the hand.

With his enemy distracted, Aang pushes his enemy off and grabs the nearest weapon he can find, a Shamshir sword. Without a second thought, Aang plunges the blade into his enemy's chest, killing him.

"Interesting blade." Aang said, as he observes the exotic blade. The curve was highly radical for a sword, yet Aang knew that every sword used by an army has a purpose, known mainly by its creators.

Putting the sword away, Aang finds Sokka drinking some water, thirsty after a quick and brutal fight.

"Gather up anything of value and take it back to the camp." Aang said.

"Yes, sir. What about prisoners?" Sokka asked.

"Take them back to the rear echelon positions for interrogation. Once the troops are gone, we'll destroy the town, and deny the enemy a settlement to use." Aang said.

 _Rome_

 _Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus_

Senator Gyatso walked inside the temple and looked at the large map of the Roman Republic and its expanding boarders. His eyes focused on the south-east part of the republic, where his nephew was fighting the Parthians.

"Senator Gyatso. How does life treat you?" Pakku asked, approaching his friend.

"It's been treating me good." Gyatso said.

"Your nephew, the Avatar." Pakku said.

"I know. It's been 4 years since he was granted the rank of Avatar. Now he's busy trying to subdue the Parthians. Jupiter help him." Gyatso said.

"Your nephew will be safe. He didn't earn that rank for no reason." Pakku said.

The senators piled into the meeting room where they usually squabbled and argued. Gyatso remembered when he was once in the Roman army. It was much simpler. Follow your orders, and survive day by day. In the senate, it was much more different. It was a small ongoing war within the republic.

Gyatso wondered, for the umpteenth time, why he decided to join the senate when he could have retired and lived his life in peace.

"The senate will come to order." Sozin said, standing in the heart of the room.

Gyatso almost fell asleep during the debates. He made a note to resign from the senate and live the rest of his life in peace. He was conversing with a fellow senator when Sozin approached him.

"Gyatso, we need to talk." Sozin said.

Gyatso resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Everyone knew that Sozin was ambitious. To what end, no-one knew.

"What do you want?" Gyatso asked, as he walked into another room and Sozin closed the door.

"The republic is facing a threat. Not from the outside, but within." Sozin said.

"What kind of threat?" Gyatso asked.

"Your nephew, the Avatar." Sozin said.

"Aang is no threat. He's a loyal general of the republic. He has no ambition for power." Gyatso said.

"Doesn't he? He commands 1/3 of the armies in the Parthian theater. That's a lot of power and strength. What could stay his hand from taking the army and sacking Rome itself?" Sozin asked.

"My nephew puts his life on the line to protect our freedoms, ensuring our security. Sozin, if the other senators know about this, your punishment will be severe." Gyatso said.

Sozin pulls out a dagger and quickly thrust it inside Gyatso.

"Why?" Gyatso asks, dying.

"For the republic." Sozin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Aang entered his tent and removed his helmet and armor, sitting on the bed. Another victory, another day to live.

"Might as well write Gyatso, tell him about the front." Aang said. He walked thru his tent and noticed something was wrong. His spare set of armor wasn't in the right place, which means…

"Someone's here." Aang muttered, pulling out his Shamshir sword.

Hearing a voice, Aang pivoted to his left and walked forward, his left hand stretched out, his right hand holding the sword back.

"Got you!" Aang said, as he grabbed a visible arm and pulled the person from there hiding place and threw them on the ground, pointing the sword at them.

Aang observed the stowaway seeing a young woman around 18 years old. She's wearing a pink midriff and pink pants.

"How'd you get in here?" Aang asked.

The woman looks at Aang in fear, her eyes on the exotic sword in his hand.

"Speak. How'd you get in here?" Aang asked, lowing his sword.

"I was brought here. By one of your soldiers." She said.

Aang walked out of the tent and yelled for Sokka.

"Sir?" Sokka asked.

Aang pulled Sokka into his tent in front of the young woman.

"I told you to take all the prisoners back to the rear echelon units for interrogation." Aang said.

"We did. But she's your prize." Sokka said.

Aang sighed and put his hand on his forehead in thought.

"Okay. Dismissed." Aang said.

"What does it mean, I'm your prize?" she asked.

"Simple. You're my slave girl. I own you." Aang said.

"May I ask, what's your name?" she asked, now standing up.

"Tell me your name first, and I'll tell you mine." Aang said, sitting at his desk to write a letter.

"Ty Lee." She said.

"Aang."

Ty Lee scratched her head, as the name sounded familiar. She looked at his armor and noticed the insignia.

"You're the avatar!" Ty Lee whispered.

"Yep. That's me." Aang said, folding the letter away.

"I can't believe it. You're in command of the entire Roman army." Ty Lee said.

"Exaggeration. I command a part of the army, but not the whole thing." Aang said, and looked at Ty Lee.

"So what do you do, or used to do?" Aang asked.

"I'm an acrobat." Ty Lee said.

Aang leaned back in his chair, his attention focused on Ty Lee.

"Did you perform?" Aang asked.

"Yes. I was the best performer, on account of me being very flexible." Ty Lee said. She stood in front of Aang and fell into a backbend. She then pulled her arms forward and rested on her forearms, while her back was arched and her feet were touching the top of her head.

"Wow. Very impressive." Aang said.

"Not as impressive as being the avatar. I've always wondered what it's like to have such power and prestige." Ty Lee said.

"It's not something I like to think about. I have an uncle in the senate and…" Aang said, when he quit talking.

"You don't trust me?" Ty Lee asked, as she stood up and lifted a leg to her head.

"We're on the frontlines. Can't allow the enemy to know anything of value about me and my army." Aang said.

"I understand. So what do you want me to do?" Ty Lee asked.

"Have you eaten yet?" Aang asked.

"No." Ty Lee said, slightly confused.

"Back of the tent are some rations. You can eat those." Aang said, as he stood up and headed to the front of the tent.

"I almost forgot. One more thing." Aang said, as he approached Ty Lee and gave her his Pugio.

 _Rome_

 _Temple of Jupiter_

"This senate will now come to order." Long Feng said, as the senators came into the meeting room.

"Senator Gyatso is dead! There is evidence that he has been conspiring with his nephew, Avatar Aang, to take control of the republic when the Avatar returns from the war. My fellow senators, such actions cannot stand. I will not allow our republic to descend into a dictatorship. As of this moment, Avatar Aang is now a criminal and an outlaw!" Sozin shouted.

The senators nervously looked at each other, and many whispered among themselves.

"For now, I will lead the republic, and Long Feng will take control of the senate itself." Sozin proclaimed.

Senator Iroh quickly left the building and mounted his horse. He had to send a message to the Avatar, before Sozin assassinated him.

 _Avatar Aang's forward base_

 _2 weeks after change in senate_

Aang swung his Shamshir sword around, trying to get the feel for the weight of the sword. One thing he learned quickly, was that the Shamshir was a slicing and cutting sword, not a thrusting sword. While the length of the blade meant he could fight farther than his opponent, the curved blade meant he had to put more effort to kill his enemy.

"Hey, Aang." Ty Lee said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, Ty Lee. Why so happy?" Aang asked, as he put the sword away and looked at the acrobat.

"I'm just naturally bubbly and optimistic." Ty Lee said.

"Despite your situation right now, I'd say you're doing good." Aang said.

"Want to spar?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you kidding me? You don't have the strength or endurance that I have. But I'll humor you." Aang said, holding the sword in front.

"Um, can we please put the sword away?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang tossed the sword aside and took a hand to hand stance and waited for Ty Lee to make the first move.

"Just so you know, the Roman army doesn't charge head first into battle. We move as one large unit and roll over our enemies." Aang said.

"Okay." Ty Lee said, and attacked first. She ran forward and jumped with her foot aimed at Aang's torso. Aang attempted to grab her foot but was unable to. He was knocked to the ground as Ty Lee triumphantly stood on top of him.

Aang rolled towards Ty Lee and knocked her feet from under her, causing her to fall on her back.

"You still have a lot to learn." Aang said, taking another stance. This time, Aang attacked first with some punches that Ty Lee was forced to dodge.

"You move quick and well." Aang said, then attempted a high kick against Ty Lee, who promptly dodged it by ducking and then leaped forward like a cat and tackled Aang, or would have except Aang used the momentum and threw Ty Lee off him.

"You're really good at fighting." Ty Lee said, as she sat down and did some stretches.

"I was in the army for 15 years. Proved to be really good at leading troops, so they gave me command of the eastern armies." Aang said.

"That's exciting. I've always wanted to see Rome." Ty Lee said, oblivious that she wouldn't be treated as a Roman citizen in the capital city.

"That's a problem. You're a slave. And slaves are not treated well in the Roman Empire. There are plenty of Romans who would have you as their personal slave, and you won't like it." Aang said.

"But you can protect me! You're the avatar!" Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee, I didn't survive this long without picking up a few tricks and habits. One thing I learned, is that a small group of people can sneak inside a camp and cause havoc. Lets say we're in Rome. A lot of people will know about you, and if someone sneaks inside my house and kidnaps you, you'll never see the light of day again. Ironically, you're safer here right now." Aang said.

"But don't you have your own personal guards or something?" Ty Lee asked.

"I've heard stories of bodyguards killing those they were entrusted to protect, just to obtain whatever they wanted from their master. So no." Aang said.

"How… how are slaves treated in Rome? I've heard it's bad, but I've also heard that Rome is the pinnacle of civilization right now." Ty Lee said.

Aang looked at Ty Lee, as she was in a painful contortion, yet showed no pain, only calmness. He decided not to tell her.

"It's best that you don't know." Aang softly said.

"Okay." Ty Lee said, and followed Aang back to camp.

 _He's one of the top generals in the roman army. Seen countless combat and war. What has he seen in Rome?_

"Sir, senator Iroh has just arrived. He has a message for you." Sokka said, approaching Aang.

"Where is he?" Aang asked.

"Next to the barracks." Sokka said.

Aang and Ty Lee headed to the senator, seeing Iroh drinking some tea.

"Iroh. Didn't expect to see you here." Aang said.

"I have an urgent message from the senate. But first, who's this young lady?" Iroh asked, seeing Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee." Aang said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ty Lee." Iroh said, shaking her hand.

Ty Lee read Iroh's aura, and knew she could trust him. His aura said he was an easy going man, and filled with great wisdom.

"So, what news do you have?" Aang asked.

Iroh sighed and looked at Aang, his facial expression now serious.

"Avatar Aang, there's been a coup in the senate. Your uncle has been assassinated, and you're labeled as a criminal." Iroh said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Say what?!" Aang shouted.

"Unfortunately it's true. You've been stripped of everything. The only thing you have left is your army." Iroh said.

Aang sat down and put his head in his hands. Within two weeks, he was now an outcast of the republic, and a prime target for termination with no reprisal for the killer.

"This is not good. But why would they do that?" Aang asked.

"I don't know the full reasons. But maybe they were afraid that you would return to Rome and take the city by force. You are a very popular general." Iroh said.

"That's completely stupid. I wanted to retire, not continue fighting." Aang said.

Aang headed to his tent and sat on the bunk, tears coming from his eyes. He clenched his fists in anger and heavily breathed in and out. His breathing calmed down and he headed towards a table that was filled with maps of the Parthian empire.

Aang tossed the maps aside and pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

"Rome: Heavily defended. Lots of soldiers and fortifications. They will be expecting an all-out attack. Even a small infiltration unit will be expected. It's impossible to take Rome."

Ty Lee carefully approached Aang, weary of his temperament. She briefly heard how slaves were treated in the Empire, and she hoped Aang wouldn't turn on her.

"Aang, everything okay?" Ty Lee asked.

"No. The senate has decided to declare me a criminal. I lost all my lands and connections in the Empire. The only thing I have left is the soldiers right here. The only option I have left is to fight the Republic, but taking Rome is impossible." Aang said.

Ty Lee didn't know what to say. Then the implications hit her. Her slave owner now faced the real risk of going into poverty, and taking her with it. Or worse, Aang being assassinated and she being taken as someone else's trophy.

"Aang, I'll be here if you need me." Ty Lee said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You don't know any mysterious hand to hand combat, do you?" Aang forlornly asked.

"Well, I know chi blocking but that's not going to be of any use." Ty Lee said.

"What's chi-blocking?" Aang asked.

"You block a person's chi, their pressure points, per say." Ty Lee said.

"What happens to someone when their pressure point is blocked?" Aang asked.

"Depending on where you hit them, they can't move. For example, If I were to hit your arm, you wouldn't be able to move your arm. If I hit the chi point on your back and neck, you wouldn't be able to move your body at all." Ty Lee said.

"Is the paralysis permanent?" Aang asked.

"No. It lasts only for a few hours, and the person is more flexible than ever only for a few moments." Ty Lee said.

Aang rested his head on the table and realized something.

"You said something about pressure points." Aang said.

"Yes. Precision attacks to knock them out." Ty Lee said, demonstrating by quick jabs and punches.

"That gives me an idea. Quick sparring session. My Shamshir sword, vs your chi-blocking techniques." Aang said, grabbing his sword.

"Say what?!" Ty Lee asked.

"Don't worry. It's in the sheath." Aang said.

Ty Lee wasted no time on blocking Aang's chi. Before Aang knew it, he was lying on the floor with Ty Lee looking down at him.

"You know; you gave me an idea." Aang said.

"What kind of an idea?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm going to take down Rome, the same way you took down me. The pressure points of the Republic." Aang said.

"Which is…" Ty Lee said.

"The population. I'll have to rally the people and take the city with my own personal army." Aang said.

"What about the soldiers here?" Ty Lee asked.

"Can't afford to lose the position. I'll take a couple hundred or so, and sneak back into the city." Aang said, as he struggled to feel his body.

"Glad I can be of help." Ty Lee said.

"Good. Can you help me get into the bunk?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee picked Aang up bridal style and put him into his bed. The analog wasn't lost on both of them.

"No-one must know about this. If anyone asks, tell them I'm asleep." Aang said.

"Okay." Ty Lee said, setting on the bed next to Aang.

"Any family you have?" Aang asked.

"Excuse me?" Ty Lee asked.

"I like to know and understand those who are under my command. Any family you have?" Aang asked.

"I have 6 identical sisters. Perfectly identical. Which is why I left to join the circus." Ty Lee said.

"6 identical sisters? God what a nightmare. No wonder you left." Aang said.

"Yeah. Many call me a circus freak, but I consider it a compliment." Ty Lee said.

"Don't know why they would call you a circus freak. What you can do is amazing." Aang said.

"Thanks." Ty Lee said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"First order of business when I can move again is to take 200 of the best soldiers I have and head towards Rome. You'll have to come with me." Aang said.

"You're taking me to Rome?!" Ty Lee excitingly asked, now straddling Aang.

"Ty, listen! Yes, I'm taking you and as many followers as I can get to Rome, but it's not a vacation. There will be blood spilled on the streets. There will be assassination attempts and battles along the way, and Rome is the final piece. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the senate had an agent in this camp right now, waiting to assassinate me." Aang said.

"Oh." Ty Lee said.

"Yeah. You need to know what we're getting involved in." Aang said.

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" Ty Lee asked.

"Hope for the best, plan for the absolute worst." Aang said.

 _Two days later_

Aang sat in front of his tent and sharpened his sword and dagger. He also grabbed a bow and multiple arrows.

"So, when do we head out?" Ty Lee asked.

"Soon. The last of the 200 soldiers are getting ready." Aang said.

As the motley group headed out, the sun brightly rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

 _One week from leaving camp_

"We'll settle here." Aang said, as he looked at a map.

"Bout time. Thought my feet were going to fall off." Ty Lee said.

"They'll get used to it." Aang said.

"Pretty sunset." Ty Lee said, as she and Aang set up a tent.

"That reminds me. I need to take a bath. Come with me." Aang said.

Ty Lee followed Aang to a flowing stream and curiously watched as Aang took his shirt off. She blushed and said blush went to shock and amazement, as she saw several bruises and scars along his torso and back.

"You've been through a lot." Ty Lee said.

"Like I said, 15 years in the army." Aang said, as he walked into the water.

Ty Lee sat behind Aang and grabbed his case of oil.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ty Lee asked.

"Start on the skin, then work yourself down." Aang said.

Ty Lee rubbed the oil on Aang's neck and arms and moved lower down his torso. She hiked up her pants and put her legs in the water, dangling on Aang's chest.

"Nice pair of legs." Aang said.

"Thanks." Ty Lee said, pushing her feet on Aang's crotch.

Aang groaned in pleasure as Ty Lee's feet stroked Aang's dick until he got hard.

"You gonna leave me hanging?" Aang jokingly asked.

"No. Just something to look forward to tonight." Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee, you don't have to do that." Aang said.

"I thought…" Ty Lee started.

"Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of owners who make their slaves do horrible things, but I'm not one of them." Aang said.

"Oh. That's good to know." Ty Lee said.

"But you also left me with a hard-on. So finish it." Aang said.

Ty Lee then stomped hard on Aang and used her heel to jerk him off.

Aang drew a deep breath and exhaled as he cummed.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'll be expecting you to return the favor." Ty Lee said.

"Count on it." Aang said.

Walking out of the water, Aang and Ty Lee headed back to camp, while Aang discussed his campaign.

"First, we'll go back through Macedonia, hug the cost of Dalmatia and swing south into Italia and towards Rome." Aang said.

"How long do you think it will take?" Ty Lee asked.

"Months. Maybe longer if we're fighting our way through. But when we reach Rome…" Aang said.

"What?" Ty Lee asked.

"Just realized something. Once we do reach Rome, we'll be facing the Rome defense force. Hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers. We only have one trump card, one pressure point we can use. The population. Rome is filled with millions of people, and that's just in the city alone. If I can get them on my side, we might have a chance." Aang said.

"Then you'll oversee the republic." Ty Lee said.

"No. Not like that. I've been fighting for the republic, not for a dictatorship. But if what Iroh said is true, and the senate is against me, then killing the whole senate and starting from scratch may be the only option." Aang said.

"That sounds terrible." Ty Lee said.

"It is. Man, I never thought this would be happening." Aang said.

"Don't worry, Aang. You said you were in the army for 15 years, right?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes." Aang said.

"Then you'll survive this. Just take a break from it all. Relax." Ty Lee said.

The two walked in silence when Aang had an idea.

"I want you to perform for me." Aang said.

"Hmm?" Ty Lee asked.

"Your acrobatics. I want to see how good you are." Aang said.

Ty Lee cartwheeled away from Aang about 10 feet. She twirled on her feet and leaned forward, lifting her left leg up high.

Ty Lee continued the dance, going into a handstand and spread her legs into a split. She closed her legs, twirled on her hands and went into a backbend.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Aang asked, in awe of what Ty Lee was doing.

"No. I told you, I'm very flexible." Ty Lee said.

"That I believe." Aang said, as he approached Ty Lee and lifted her up from her backbend. He pulled Ty Lee up with enough force that both their lips accidently touched.

Both stood there for a second and then slowly pulled back.

"Ty Lee…" Aang said.

"Don't worry, Aang." Ty Lee said, and leaned close to Aang.

"In fact, I enjoyed it." She whispered into his ear.

"Glad you enjoyed it. But we're friends for now. And yet I can see this going further." Aang said.

Ty Lee smiled in response.

"See, I told you not to worry." She said, happily skipping back to the camp.

 _Senate Building_

 _Rome_

"Aang has lost everything. He is no threat." Long Feng said, walking with Sozin.

"Maybe. But you should remember he's capable of rallying an army, and just because he's no longer the avatar, doesn't mean he's lost his fighting skills. I want him dead. Send our best assassin." Sozin said.

A low-ranking member of the senate walked towards a door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Piandao asked.

"Master Piandao, you have orders from the senate. See to it that you carry it out." The senator said.

Piandao looked at the scroll and opened it, raising an eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Piandao pulled out a map that was already marked. Aang was heading towards Rome, and Piandao had to intercept him before anyone else did.

"Last known location, was entering Macedonia. But where…" Piandao muttered.

Aang's small band of soldiers quietly moved thru the countryside of Macedonia, fresh on supplies and water.

"They were real happy to give us all this food." Haru said.

"My title still carries weight." Aang said.

"You think they already know the senate banished you?" Ty Lee asked.

"If they do, they don't mind. Besides, I'm heading towards Rome, not away from it." Aang said.

A pair of horses came to head of the army, the riders bringing news.

"Avatar, we're being followed."

"How many?" Aang asked.

"Just one."

"Get the army to the campsite. I'll take him." Aang said, turning his horse around.

Aang rode his horse down the trail he just came from and hid among some bushes. Pulling out his sword, he waited for the lone straggler.

"Just one person. Probably a spy for Rome." Aang bitterly said.

Said spy came into view.

"Piandao. I thought he was retired. What's he doing here? Aw, fuck it." Aang said, standing up.

Piandao barely had time to react as he was knocked off his horse, feeling a heavy weight slamming into him. Aang punched him hard and ripped his sword out of the sheath.

"What are you doing here, Piandao?" Aang asked, pointing Piandao's sword at him.

"Avatar, listen to me. I came here to help you." Piandao said, knowing full well that Aang could easily kill him.

"The senate branded me a traitor. Why would you help me?" Aang asked.

"Because the senate is wrong, and we both know it." Piandao said.

Aang pulled Piandao up, unsure if he could trust him. Many in Rome seemed to be sheeple to the senate.

"Okay. But if I suspect otherwise, you're dead." Aang said.

"Deal." Piandao said.

The two headed towards Aang's camp, where the soldiers greeted him. Aang led Piandao to his tent and explained the situation.

"Here's my plan. I head towards Rome, and sack the city. Mainly the senate. But if I must destroy the city, then so be it." Aang said.

"And after your coup, then what?" Piandao asked.

"I'll be in charge, and build up a new senate. Then I'll hand power to them and retire." Aang said.

"You know it won't be so simple." Piandao said.

"I know. The only hard part is taking the city. We'll have to do this one problem at a time." Aang said.

"If this plan succeeds, what's to stop the other generals from killing you, from attempting their own coup?" Piandao asked.

"Nothing. But this is all I have left. And I owe it to the republic." Aang said.

"Owe it to the republic. You know, I'm a good liar, and you're not. And don't say that this is for truth, justice, and all those lovely things we inscribe on the door to the Jupiter temple. This is a vendetta, plain and simple. You already admitted considering killing the entire senate. And while you won't be a dictator, you taking the helm _is_ being a dictator." Piandao said.

"I understand how it looks. But this is about the future of the republic. If the senate can kick me out of service, imagine what they can do to anyone." Aang said.

"Well consider this. If what you say is true, then you better stay at the helm of the republic, because for better or for worse, you're the only person I know who's qualified for the job." Piandao said.

Piandao left Aang to his thoughts, who was now dealing with this new curveball.

"Piandao?" Ty Lee asked, seeing the sword master.

"Who are you?" Piandao asked.

"I'm Ty Lee. Aang's soldiers found me after a battle and now I'm his." Ty Lee said.

"Has he taken you?" Piandao asked.

"Taken me?" Ty Lee asked.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Piandao bluntly asked.

Ty Lee gave Piandao a 'are you kidding me?!' look.

"No. We're just friends for now. But if that's to tell the other troops hands off, then I'll take him tonight." Ty Lee said.

Piandao only chuckled.

"What?" Ty Lee asked.

"Nothing. But Aang better figure a strategic plan. Because when he reaches Rome, everything hits the fan." Piandao said.

"Does he have a plan?" Ty Lee asked.

"From what he told me, it just consists of taking the city and killing the senate. If that's the plan, his campaign will do more harm than good. We need a strong government. I fear that the republic is coming to an end." Piandao said.

"And what will happen after the republic? If it falls?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know. We have many armies protecting the territories, so I'm guessing we might evolve into an empire. That's the last thing we need right now." Piandao said.

That night, Ty Lee headed to Aang's tent and saw him sitting at his desk. His eyes were hallowed and he was writing on some paper.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang was busy writing troop movements from across the empire, recalling from his memory and documents he had on hand.

"It can be done. It can be done." Aang said.

"What can?" Ty Lee asked.

"Taking Rome. Well, that's the easy part. Once I take the city and kill the senate, I'll take charge of the republic and begin to appoint my own senate. Those who actually know and care about the people they're supposed to represent." Aang said.

"That's very good." Ty Lee said, massaging Aang's shoulders.

"Piandao's got some good points. He'll be the first senator." Aang said, as he put the papers away.

Aang stood up and kissed Ty Lee. The two continued until Aang broke it off.

"Come." Aang tersely said.

Aang pushed Ty Lee on her knees and removed her pants. Her albino legs and rear were proudly in view, though thankfully Aang and Ty Lee were alone.

"On the bed, and spread them." Aang said.

Ty Lee sat on the bed and spread her legs apart into a middle split, facing Aang.

"This won't be pleasant. Just warning you." Aang said, as he dropped his clothing, and Ty Lee looked at his erection.

"You're going to put that in me?" Ty Lee asked.

"Like I said, won't be pleasant." Aang said, as he shoved his dick inside, slowly as Ty Lee adjusted to his size.

Ty Lee leaned backward and moaned in pleasure as Aang slowly moved in and out of her.

"If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me." Ty Lee said.

Aang grabbed Ty Lee's hips for stability and increased his thrust inside Ty Lee. Ty Lee clenched her teeth in response to Aang's thrusts, and the initial pain turned to euphoria. The contortionist sat up and gyrated in sync with Aang's thrusts.

"Ty, I'm gonna…" Aang said, as he felt his climax coming.

Both cried out each other's names as they climaxed, arms holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"General, we captured someone!" a soldier shouted, walking into Aang's tent, seeing him and Ty Lee tangled up in the covers.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"We captured someone. He says he's from a legionnaire sent from Rome." The soldier said.

"Get him here. I'll interrogate him." Aang said.

The frightened soldier was brought in front of Aang, hands tied behind his back.

"Where did you come from?" Aang asked.

"I was part of the 10th legionnaire. Avatar, you're making a big mistake. Trying to take on Rome herself." The soldier said.

"How much do they know?" Aang asked, pulling out his Shamshir sword.

"Rome knows enough. They know that any attack on the city, on the state itself, is doomed. You've no idea what's coming. Entire armies, baring the eagle will crush you. You will never come any closer to the capital. For the Republic." The soldier said.

"You're right. For the Republic." Aang said, as he raised his sword and quickly brought it down, killing the prisoner.

Ty Lee gasped in horror, seeing her lover kill a defenseless man.

"Aang, why did you…" Ty Lee stammered.

"No choice, Ty Lee. We must move fast and far, and that means no time and room for prisoners. And I promise you this. This is just the beginning." Aang said.

"Your orders?" Piandao asked, not batting an eye at seeing a headless body, now spilling blood in Aang's tent.

"We move right now. He didn't say what army would come, but expect everything to happen. We need to hug the forests and mountains." Aang said.

 _Mountains of Macedonia_

 _Bilimo mountains_

Aang looked at the 40-odd group of soldiers he picked. A sizable Roman army was trailing them, only to walk into a trap set by them. Aang motioned for everyone to get ready, and they readied their bows, arrows, and throwing spears.

"Aim small, miss small." Aang muttered, as he put the arrow trajectory on the lead soldier. Exhaling, he released his arrow and heard a scream as the soldier was killed. The remaining soldiers released their arrows, and 40 more enemies fell dead.

"Fall back, now." Aang said.

The group headed deeper into the mountains, leaving their prey weary and frightened. Retreating to another mountain range, they waited for the Roman army to approach the secondary position.

"Swords." Aang said, pulling out his Shamshir sword.

"You think that'll be good in close quarters?" a fellow soldier asked.

"We're about to find out." Aang said, as their prey came into view, their eyes scanning anything for a threat.

"3, 2, 1." Aang muttered, and leaped over the parapet.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" Aang yelled, running towards the enemy.

Aang knocked a spear away and slashed his sword, killing his enemy. An arrow flew near his head and brought down another enemy. The fight was brutal and short. The sounds of metal clashing against metal and screams were ever present in the ears of those present.

Another volley of arrows went into the larger Roman army, cutting down their numbers.

"Retreat!" was heard, and the attackers fled down the path they came.

"Gather weapons, food, and armor." Aang said, as he grabbed the fallen eagle and put it on his shoulders.

 _Rebel Camp_

 _Bilimo mountains_

"How'd it go?" Piandao asked.

"We ambushed a legionnaire near the pass of the mountains. Tomorrow, we leave Macedonia and head northwest." Aang said.

 _Rome_

 _Senate Building_

"Say what?!" Sozin shouted.

"It's true. The Avatar has escaped into the Bilimo mountains in the north of Macedonia. The quickest way to Rome is west." A senator said.

"I sent Piandao to kill him." Sozin said.

"It appears Piandao was killed in return, or most likely defected." The senator said.

Sozin then grinned a sadistic grin.

"No matter. I'm sending the prisoner to kill Aang." Sozin said.

"Oh god. You can't believe we can control him."

"If not, chances are he'll be killed in the fighting. I want two armies sent after the avatar. He will reach the city as a corpse, or as a prisoner." Sozin said.

Within the dark cells of the city, a group of soldiers entered the prison and approached one cell, swords at the ready.

"Prisoner, come forward!" The lead soldier shouted.

Out of the darkness, a large and imposing man came out of the cell. He was far taller than any of the soldiers, and had a tattoo in the center of his forehead, as if he had a third eye.

"Your sentence is finished. The state requires one final act of service. You are to assassinate the Avatar."

 _Aang's rebel camp_

"Aang, we need to talk." Piandao said.

"Sure thing. What's on your mind?" Aang asked.

"You know the senate will be going after us. Now that you killed some Roman soldiers, and are advancing on the capital, they won't stand for this." Piandao said.

"No shit. I already know. That's why I planned a guerrilla fight all the way to the capital." Aang said.

"Then you should know, that prisoner 627 will probably be sent after you." Piandao said.

"Why would they send him?" Aang asked.

"You know he was one of the best assassins for the Republic. But he started to take jobs from other clients, not just the republic. You know the rest, that he was captured and sent into prison. Well, now they might release him. You're the Avatar, one of the few generals who can pose a threat to Rome herself. And now they're going to stop you no matter what." Piandao said.

"Even if it destabilizes the Republic?" Aang asked.

"I'm afraid so." Piandao said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The rebel army made its way past Macedonia and closer to Rome. At the very moment, Aang was talking with a fellow soldier from a province he was entering.

"Avatar, I'm afraid we can't allow you to come through." The man said.

"This is the quickest way to Rome. I need to make my way to the capital city, before Rome brings a sizable force and destroys me and my army. I've been branded an enemy of the state and…" Aang said.

"We know what happened. And I can't allow you entrance through the province." The man said.

Aang left and came back to the camp of his army.

"What'd they say?" Ty Lee asked.

"They won't let us through." Aang said.

"So what now?" Ty Lee asked.

"We can sack the city, but that'll cause more problems than we can handle right now. Or we can slip past the lines." Aang said.

"Well, you've gotten us this far." Ty Lee said.

"Thanks, Ty Lee." Aang said.

 _City of Gath_

 _Dalmatia province_

"The avatar is on our doorstep?" a general asked.

"Yes."

"This is madness. You know he's heading to Rome, to sack the city."

"Which is why we must provide him hospitality. If not…"

"If Aang fails, and the republic knows that we helped him, they'll sack us. Either way, we're screwed."

"Okay. Send a team out, tonight. We'll assassinate him, and surround his forces with our army."

 _Roman Empire_

'The prisoner' got on his horse and rode away from Rome and headed south-east. He looked at a picture of the Avatar.

"Finally. Back into the game." The man muttered.

 _Avatar rebel camp_

Night fell, and the army was asleep. Aang walked into his tent and collapsed on his bed, feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"So, how long until we reach Rome?" Ty Lee asked.

"Don't know. Right now, we're in a situation. I just want to rest until the morning." Aang said.

But Aang would get little rest. He heard a noise outside his tent and sat up. With it being dark, he lit a candle and grabbed his gladius short sword. He slowly walked to the front of the tent, his breathing heavy.

"Who's there?" Aang whispered.

A yell was heard, and someone ran inside the tent, brandishing a sword.

"Fuck!" Aang yelled, as he parried sword clashes with his enemy. The assassin headbutted Aang, and kicked him onto the ground. He pointed his sword towards Aang, only for Aang to kick him in the legs, knocking him on the ground.

Aang grabbed the assassin's dagger and plunged it into his neck, killing him.

"Aang, you okay?" a soldier asked, running into his tent.

"This man tried to kill me. Wake up the soldiers. We need to-" Aang started.

"Aang, look at his uniform." Ty Lee said, flipping the body onto its back.

"The city. He came from the Gath. Not only did they send you away, but they tried to kill you."

Aang wasted no time in his decision.

"Wake up the army. We're leaving." Aang said.

 _One hour later_

The 200 rebel soldiers left and headed north by north-west. Gath was too big a target to be attacked, and Aang needed all the soldiers he needed. And while he escaped alive, this was a major setback in the strategic sense.

"This isn't good." Aang said.

"I know. 200 will not be enough to break Rome, let alone ensure your safe passage." Piandao said.

"I hope you know someone, or someplace that we can fall back to." Aang said.

Piandao then smiled.

"I know someone. First, you know general Zuko?" Piandao asked.

"I know him. He was one of my friends in training. Last I heard, he's fighting the Germanic tribes." Aang said.

"He's still there. And I'm betting that he'll support your cause." Piandao said.

"That's a relief. But he's too far away to be of any support. Who do you know?" Aang asked.

"His mother, Ursa. She's a good woman, head strong and wants to see the republic thrive. It's been a couple of years since I last saw her, but she's living in the same province we're marching in." Piandao said.

"How can she help, if she's still here?" Aang asked.

"Moving 200 soldiers is a problem. You might be better moving by yourself. She can help smuggle you inside Rome." Piandao said.

"That's an offer I can take." Aang said.

"One more thing." Piandao said.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Ursa has one hell of a crush on you. Just so you ought to know." Piandao said.

"If I can move a platoon of 200 soldiers, I can handle someone having a crush on me. Even if said someone is old enough to be my mother." Aang said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Piandao said, smirking.

"Great. Do you know a general Jeong-Jeong?" Aang asked.

Piandao glanced away from Aang, but decided to tell Aang the truth.

"He's dead, Aang. Died of old age." Piandao said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

 _Coast of Dalmatia_

Aang's rebel army approached the vast city of _Ader_ , one of the named 'pleasure' cities in the Republic.

"Ader. Thought I'd never see it." Aang said.

"You know I heard this is a pleasure city. You can indulge and satisfy whatever desire you have." Piandao said.

"And how would you know that?" Aang asked.

"I'm older than you. So I know more things." Piandao said.

"You think Ursa is here?" Aang asked.

"She is here. She's a dancer, much like your friend, Ty Lee." Piandao said.

Inside the city, the soldiers made their way across the city, while Aang and Piandao went to find Ursa. It didn't take long until soldiers surrounded them. Aang quickly pulled out his Shamshir sword, ready for a fight.

"Aang, they're not against you." Piandao said, pushing his sword down.

"You're the Avatar, correct?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes. Who the hell are you?" Aang curtly asked.

"Lu Ten. My aunt requests your presence." Lu Ten said.

Aang followed Lu Ten to a large house, filled with servants and other people busy at work.

"Who owns this place?" Aang asked.

"Who do you think?" Piandao asked.

"Ursa." Aang replied.

True to the soldier's prophecy, Ursa opened the front door and she had a large grin when she saw the Avatar. Tall and handsome, he had a rugged and hardened face, his eyes scanning everything in front of him, expecting an attack of some sort.

"Ursa. Pleasure to meet you." Piandao said.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Ursa said, standing to the side and let Aang and Piandao walk inside the house.

Aang observed the inside of the building, noticing the visible Roman architecture, with arches and pillars doting the place.

"By the way. Baths are available, and we got plenty of food. So enjoy yourself." Ursa said.

"Thanks for everything, Ursa. If there's anything we can do to repay your hospitality…" Aang said.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Ursa said, winking at Aang before leaving.

Aang just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Told you. Come on, lets get some food." Piandao said.

Sighing, Aang headed to one of the baths and put his sword and armor down. He observed his armor, looking at the scrapes and dents, testimony to the many fights he was in.

"How many fights were you in?" Ursa asked, completely spooking Aang.

Aang quickly turned and faced Ursa, who was holding a tray with a towel and some soap.

"Put it down. I'll wash myself." Aang said.

"It's rude to refuse hospitality from the owner of a place you're staying in. You've helped the republic. Let me help you." Ursa said.

Aang sat in the bath and yielded to Ursa's ministrations.

"So, how many fights were you in?" Ursa asked.

"Plenty. Right now, the senate underwent a regime change and now I'm declared an enemy of the state. Now, I'm taking my army to sack Rome." Aang said.

"Say that you take over Rome. What next?" Ursa asked.

"The next best thing is for me to stay in charge." Aang said.

"Okay. Who's going to be the lucky wife?" Ursa asked.

"Wife? I'm busy making plans to make myself emperor. And then I'll have to deal with the political backlash, maybe an invasion on multiple fronts. I don't have enough time to think about a wife and family." Aang said.

"That's a shame. But what if you do have the time?" Ursa asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Aang asked, standing up and facing her.

Both didn't speak for a few seconds, the tension building.

"What is it you have on your mind? What do you want?" Aang asked.

"A bit cynical, aren't you?" Ursa asked.

"What of it?" Aang asked.

"Aang, I've observed you since you and Zuko entered the military. I understand you saw a lot of stuff on the front, but this is something else. I can see it in your eyes. You see me as a threat. And you won't be able to grab your sword before I stop you." Ursa said.

"I've learned that people never do something, unless they want something in return. What is it you want in return?" Aang asked, folding his arms in defense.

"You." Ursa said, eyeing Aang head to toe.

"You want to be part of the new government." Aang said.

"No. I want you, personally." Ursa said.

"Piandao told me you had a crush on me. But it's not going to happen. I'm already involved with another woman. Ty Lee." Aang said.

"Are you two married?" Ursa asked.

"No. And I'm not married to you. Besides, I'm now running the risk of being killed the next second. Just recently, I had to leave the city of Gath, because the rulers sent an assassin after me." Aang said.

"You know, as emperor, you can have as many wives as you want." Ursa said.

"And you're fucking crazy." Aang said, as he headed to grab his stuff and left.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee entered the house and found Piandao.

"Piandao. Where's Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"He's in the mess, going over the city of Rome." Piandao said.

Ty Lee entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Aang.

"Busy as always." She said.

"Always. And it'll get even worse when we get closer to Rome." Aang said.

"Aang, take this time to relax. You will never have this chance for months, if not years on end." Piandao said.

"He's right. Aang, I found a perfect place for us. A nice beach to relax in. Just the perfect getaway." Ty Lee said.

"Where is it?" Aang asked.

"It's right here. Who owns this place?" Ty Lee asked.

"I do." Ursa said, walking into the kitchen.

"It's a nice place." Ty Lee said.

"Thanks. I'm Ursa."

"Ty Lee."

Ursa tilted her head when she looked at Ty Lee, quickly realizing the connection.

"How'd you two meet?" Ursa asked.

"Hell of a story. I just took a town from the Parthian empire. Ordered the survivors to be processed at the rear bases. And she happened to be the only survivor who wasn't processed." Aang said.

"Your slave?" Ursa asked.

"My friend. If you've been in a warzone, you tend to value your friends and comrades very closely." Aang said, almost coldly.

"I'm sorry. I know you're the avatar but…" Ursa said.

"I understand. I've been thru a lot. Piandao tells me you're a dancer. So is Ty Lee." Aang said.

"Nice. I can see why she caught your eye." Ursa said.

"I'm lucky to have Aang as a boyfriend. What about you, Ursa? Any family?" Ty Lee asked.

"My son Zuko and nephew Lu Ten are in the Roman military. My brother in law, Iroh, is retired. My daughter… that's complicated." Ursa said.

"Oh. What about a husband?" Ty Lee asked.

"He's dead. Killed in combat years ago. Haven't given any thought about a new husband but…" Ursa said, trailing a hand across Aang's back.

"Hope you find the right one." Ty Lee said.

 _Nighttime_

 _Beach_

"She wants you." Ty Lee said.

"Who?" Aang asked.

Aang and Ty Lee were resting on the beach, looking at the stars.

"Ursa. I can see it in her eyes. Besides, you need to relax. You've been on edge since we left Gath." Ty Lee said.

"I know how to release his tension." Ursa said, walking towards them.

"Thanks, but I already with Ty Lee. And I'm not into a harem." Aang said.

"Wasn't talking about sex. Me and Ty Lee are dancers, so how about a show?" Ursa asked.

"Sure thing." Aang said.

"Good. Follow us." Ty Lee said, quickly standing up.

The trio headed inside the mansion and towards Ursa's bedroom. It was decorated with red and had a large master bed. Aang sat in a chair and watched as the two stood next to each other.

The dance started slow, as they moved their hips in synchronization as if they were belly dancers. Both expertly moved their bodies as if they were highly trained snakes. Aang's jaw slightly dropped when Ursa spread her legs into the splits and did a little shimmy.

"If you like that, you'll really enjoy what I have planned for you." Ursa said, standing up and walked towards Aang, swaying her hips back and forth, drawing his attention. She then cartwheeled forward and landed in Aang's lap.

"Ursa?" Aang asked, when Ursa put her hand on his mouth.

"Here's the deal. I get you and your soldiers into Rome, for a price." She said.

"What kind of price?" Aang asked, slightly muffled.

"When you take Rome, I want to live with you and Ty Lee." Ursa said.

"Deal." Aang said.

"That quickly?" Ursa asked.

"If your son turns against me, I need a hostage. What better leverage than a family member?" Aang asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Opening his eyes, Aang saw Ty Lee facing him, his legs entangled with hers. Both kissed each other, when Aang noticed another pair of arms wrapping around him. He turned around and saw Ursa.

"Hello." Ursa said.

"Ursa?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it's me. And you're not dreaming." Ursa said, now straddling Aang. She leaned forward and kissed Aang, tongue in mouth. Ty Lee joined Ursa, and both woman briefly looked at each other.

"So what are you two planning?" Aang mumbled, unable to fully speak.

"We plan to-" Ty Lee started, when the door was rudely opened.

"What the hell?" Ursa angrily asked, pulling the covers on all three of them, hiding their nudity.

"Sorry, but the avatar needs to leave." The servant said.

"Like hell he does. I run this place." Ursa said.

"Who's after me?" Aang asked.

"Some big guy. Has a tattoo on his forehead, where a third eye would be." The servant said.

"Get out. Bolt all the doors. Turn this place into a fortress. Arm as many people as possible. The man you described will kill everyone here." Aang said, leaving the bed and pushing the servant out of the room.

"Help me with this." Aang said, grabbing a table and pushed it in front of the door.

"Who is this man?" Ursa asked.

"Roman prisoner. Very dangerous. Used to be an assassin. Don't know how he got into prison, let alone out." Aang said, as he went into another room and grabbed his armor.

"What about your soldiers?" Ty Lee asked.

"We've planned for this. We meet up away from the city. In the meantime, get me some rope." Aang said.

Aang tied one end of the rope to the bed post and threw the rest of the rope out the window. He then let himself down from the window and approached the ground.

"Hurry!" Aang shouted.

Both Ty Lee and Ursa quickly headed down the rope, and the sound of fighting and screams were heard.

"Shit. We need to move." Aang said, pulling out his Shamshir sword.

The trio barely made it past the courtyard when the prisoner appeared.

"Oh shit." Ursa said, looking at their enemy. He stood well over 6 feet tall, and was covered with muscle from head to toe. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it.

"Go!" Aang shouted, as his enemy attacked.

Aang used the length of his sword to stay away from the assassin's reach, but he didn't have endurance or strength on his side. He parried away another sword strike when he was kicked to the ground.

Aang waited for the assassin to come closer, and quickly leaped towards the feet and stabbed thru the left foot.

"AGGHHHHH!"

Aang quickly rolled away and leaped over the walls, reuniting with Ty Lee and Ursa.

"Follow me." Aang said.

 _Nightfall_

"All soldiers are accounted for." Piandao said, handing Aang a piece of parchment.

"Thanks, Piandao. I want noise discipline and no fires. We're being hunted. Soldiers are to sleep in their armor, and have weapons at the ready." Aang said.

"I'll pass the order." Piandao said, walking out of the tent, and turned around to face Aang.

"I hope you understand one thing, Aang. Getting into Rome will be harder than before. If you make it that close." Piandao said.

"I understand." Aang said, and watched as Piandao left. He went further into his tent and looked at Ursa.

"Need something?" Ursa asked.

"Getting into Rome is now impossible. Can your son help?" Aang asked.

"Zuko is your friend, but he's loyal to the state, not to you." Ursa replied.

"The state, condemned me to die, unjustly I might add. After I'm dead, he might be next. I must take Rome and destroy the senate. They've already sent that assassin after me. And he won't stop. I barely escaped with my life." Aang said.

Ursa contemplated Aang's words.

"His army is loyal to him, and they might help you if Zuko gives the order. I'm just concerned about you being betrayed. If you go down, we all go down." Ursa said.

"Then I need his support." Aang said.

"I'll send a letter." Ursa said.

"Make sure it's in a way only he can understand. If it gets intercepted…" Aang said.

"I know. You think they know where we are?" Ursa asked.

"Probably. But this mad dash to freedom just bought us some time. Lets make the best of it. Which means, you and Ty Lee need to train with me in hand to hand." Aang said.

"That's a good plan. By the way, where is she?" Ursa asked.

"Right here." Ty Lee said, coming out of nowhere.

"Where the hell where you?" Aang asked.

"Hiding. So you want to train us?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes." Aang said.

 _Roman Senate_

"I assure you, the Avatar cannot break thru to Rome. Our city is impenetrable." Long Feng said.

"And you assured me that our assassin would kill the avatar. Look at this latest report. The avatar escaped, and wounded our assassin. I tell you something. He can change the course of this little affair if he wants to." Sozin said.

"He is gaining followers, but he's still human. My contacts in Dalmatia have told me he is alining with Ursa, general Zuko's mother. We can use her to our advantage." Long Feng said.

"We'd have to capture her first." Sozin replied.

 _Germania province_

Iroh dismounted his horse and walked towards Zuko's tent.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, I have urgent news. And you won't like it." Iroh said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"They what?!" Zuko shouted, standing up and knocked his table over.

"It's true. The avatar is marching on Rome, and your mother is working with him." Iroh said.

"And the senate is planning on capturing her, if not assassinating her. Why would they do that?" Zuko asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're her son. They use her as a hostage to control you. And your army can provide Aang all the support he needs to take Rome." Iroh said.

"They honestly think I'm going to side with Aang? While I disagree with what the senate is doing, I can't spare troops. If I do, our position here is weakened, and the Germanic tribes will attack." Zuko said.

"I understand. Just think about it. I'll be heading back to Rome." Iroh said.

"I hope mom's okay." Zuko muttered.

 _Avatar rebel camp_

Aang parried away a sword attack and kicked his opponent away. He ducked as a second sword went near his head.

"Good swing. Remember to read your opponent's movements." Aang said.

"I can't believe I'm sparring with the avatar." Ursa said.

"Just remember to strike from the top. Never use the low guard." Aang said, holding his Shamshir sword up above his head, and swung it down in three different motions.

"What are the advantages of that?" Ty Lee asked, putting her sword away.

"Striking from the top gives you a complete advantage against all other types of sword combat. It also lulls your opponent into a false sense of security." Aang said, raising his sword again.

"Your body is left wide open." Ty Lee said, and swung her sword, only for Aang to swing his sword down and knock it away.

"And I can block it." Aang said.

The trio walked back to the camp when Ty Lee spoke.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"Head up north. I'll talk with Zuko and get some of his forces. With luck, I'll be marching on Rome within a few months." Aang said.

"And what if Zuko decides not to provide troops?" Ursa asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Zuko has to defend against the Germanic tribes. But right now, we have nothing left to lose. If I don't get enough troops to take Rome, we're all dead." Aang said.

"How many do you think you'll need?" Ursa asked.

"Gods help us. That's how much I need." Aang exasperatedly said.

That night, Aang went over reports from his small army. The troops were well rested and moral was high, despite their precarious situation.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. We never got to finish what we planned."

"Okay. Think he'll like it?

"Don't know about him, but I sure as hell will enjoy it."

Aang quickly opened a tent wall and saw Ursa and Ty Lee talking.

"Too late. What's this plan of yours?" Aang asked.

Both woman looked at each other and then at Aang, and predatory grins appeared on their mouths.

"First, sit down." Ursa said, and pushed the Roman General on his bed.

"And enjoy." Ty Lee said, closing the tent wall, locking it with rope, so no-one could interrupt.

"Enjoy what?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee and Ursa twirled and moved their hips and legs as if they were belly dancers. Aang's eyes were fixed on them. Ty Lee faced Ursa and pulled her close until they kissed. Aang couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two beautiful woman kissing and… stripping each other's clothes.

Aang watched as both dancers were in their birthday suits, making out with each other and fingering each other. He deeply breathed and tried to control his blood flow, as he felt his dick get hard.

"Your turn." Ursa sultry said, and both her and Ty Lee walked towards Aang, hips swaying left and right.

"Lucky me." Aang said.

"Lucky all of us." Ty Lee said, pushing Aang onto the bed.

Ursa straddled Aang and sighed as she felt Aang stretch her insides. She set a pace slow at first, then a more vigorous pace. This was the man she had a crush on for a while. She wanted this moment to last, especially if all three of them would be dead in a few days.

"Oh, Aang. Right there." Ty Lee moaned, as Aang licked her pussy, and sucked on the clit. Ty Lee and Ursa climaxed, collapsing on Aang.

"If anyone walks in…" Ty Lee said.

"I'll kill them with my Shamshir." Aang said, as he moved Ty Lee to his side, and Ursa snuggled with him.

"Well, I enjoyed riding your shamshir." Ursa bluntly said, and laughed when she saw Aang's mortified look.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"Can it get any colder?" Ty Lee complained, as she pulled her coat tighter to her body.

"We're getting close to Zuko and his army. I just hope we can pull this off." Aang said.

At the head of his makeshift army, Aang walked towards Zuko's soldiers and approached Zuko himself.

"Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Nice to meet you, Zuko." Aang said.

"Glad to see you're safe. Is my mom…" Zuko started.

"Right here." Aang said, as Ursa walked forward and hugged her son.

"I thought you were dead." Zuko said, earning a quizzical look from his mother.

"Iroh told me that the senate planned to capture you." Zuko explained.

"Really? It's a good thing we left in time." Aang said.

"You saved her?" Aang asked.

"It's a long story." Ursa said.

"I got plenty of time." Zuko said.

While Aang's army rested, Zuko, Aang, Ursa, and Ty Lee met in Zuko's tent and explained the whole journey.

"So, my mom was to smuggle you and your army into Rome, where you'd take over from the inside." Zuko said.

"Yes. However, we had to flee and we came up north. Zuko, you and your army are my last chance of success. I can't go up against Rome alone." Aang said.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Aang dead center.

"Have you been taking care of my mom?" Zuko asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Aang asked.

"My mother is in your care right now. If you're not taking good care of her, as if she were your own family, how the hell are you going to take care of the republic? I need to know your character." Zuko said.

"Yes. I'm taking good care of her. We're close friends." Aang said, grabbing Ursa's hand and holding it tight, looking into her eyes.

"Wait. Are you two joined at the hip?" Zuko asked.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Are you. Having sex. With my mother." Zuko said.

"Yes, Zuko. I'm banging the Avatar." Ursa said.

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic." Zuko said, running his hand down his face.

"I'm not. And me, Ty Lee, and Aang enjoyed it." Ursa said, leaning back in her chair, smiling.

"Ursa, just shut up." Ty Lee said.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aang and his mother were involved romantically.

"How long has this been going on?" Zuko asked.

"Couple months." Ty Lee said.

"Okay. I'll try and block the image from my mind. So Aang, you need my soldiers." Zuko said.

"I need your army, to be more accurate." Aang said.

"You know I can't pull soldiers from the front. The Germanic tribes are preparing for something, and I need as many as I can get." Zuko said.

"I understand. Just give me what you can spare." Aang said.

"I can give you 500, but no more." Zuko said.

"Better than what I started out with." Aang said.

"How much was that?" Zuko asked.

"Only 200." Aang said.

"Damn. Can't believe you're still alive." Zuko said.

"Me too." Aang said.

"Good. Now Aang, you need to know something." Zuko said, and got real close to Aang.

"When this internal affair is over, if you hurt my mother in any way, I will make sure you never reign as Emperor. Got it?" Zuko asked.

"Got it." Aang said.

Aang and his two girlfriends left, leaving Zuko alone.

"FUCK!" Zuko yelled.

"Everything alright?" Piandao asked.

"My world just went upside down." Zuko said.

"Yeah. I think you speak for all of us. But Aang's handling this well." Piandao said.

"Handling this well? He's fucking my mother! How do you call that handling this well?" Zuko asked.

"At least he's not raping and pillaging every Roman city and town he comes across. He's planning on letting his anger out when he reaches Rome. Ought to be fun." Piandao said.

"Well, I'll be up here waiting for the Germans." Zuko said.

"Good. In the meantime, you might want to line the walls of your tent with something that's soundproof. The three of them…" Piandao said.

"I get it." Zuko quickly said, cutting Piandao off.

In Aang's tent, the three stooges looked over another map of Rome.

"That went better than expected." Aang said.

"You didn't expect Zuko to give soldiers?" Ty Lee asked.

"I expected to be rejected. 500 is one hell of a boost." Aang said.

"It's still not enough against Rome." Ursa warned.

"I'm working on that. Piandao told me that you could smuggle me into Rome. Can you still pull it off?" Aang asked.

"Considering our location, no. I have no contacts this far north. We'll have to march onto Rome herself." Ursa said.

"Worth a shot. Guerrilla war will take too long. So, I'm thinking of a night attack. Move under the cover of darkness, cut down the guards and storm the city." Aang said.

"But you don't have any heavy weapons." Ty Lee said.

"Won't need them. While they're expecting an attack, they're not expecting a large force." Aang said.

"You'll have to move quick and fast to take the city. Once word gets out, you're in trouble." Ursa said.

"I know. Once we're in, I'm heading to the senate building. Once I'm there, the doors are to be locked, and my most loyal soldiers are to be with me." Aang said.

"You're going to arrest the senate?" Ty Lee asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to murder the senate. They branded me a traitor, and now I get my revenge." Aang said.

"Oh." Ty Lee said.

 _Plains of the northern republic_

A bandaged foot stepped into a puddle of water, and the assassin looked at the footprints pointing into one direction.

"Finally." He mutters.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Zuko approached Aang's tent and stopped, almost apprehensive. Sucking it up, he walked inside and saw Aang putting his armor on.

"For a second, I anticipated walking in on you and mom." Zuko said.

"We're saving it for another occasion. For now, we're heading to Rome. Is everyone ready?" Aang asked.

"Everyone's ready. Aang, I hope you know what you're doing." Zuko says.

"I know what I'm doing. Don't worry, Zuko. This will work out." Aang said.

The now-stronger army marched south towards Rome, its soldiers renewed by the rest and reinforcements.

 _Senate Building_

 _Rome_

"The Avatar is marching on Rome!" a senator exclaimed.

"We know he's marching on Rome. We've been preparing for the past few months for an attack. But no attack has occurred just yet." Another senator said.

"My contacts say he's gathered a large army, in the thousands."

"That's a lie! He's incapable of such a deed. Hundreds, yes. Thousands, no. Any attack on the city, will fail!"

Sozin and Long Feng retired from the squabbling politicians into another room.

"You know, maybe Aang should attack so we don't have to go thru this over and over." Sozin said.

"I know how we can get him to attack." Long Feng said.

"How?" Sozin asked.

"Leave that to me." Long Feng said, and headed to a secret room in the complex.

Long Feng opened the door and walked inside.

"Joo Dee, the Roman Republic has invited you to lake laogi." Long Feng said.

"I am honored to accept their request." The woman said, in a slightly cheerful tone.

 _Somewhere in the Roman Republic_

Tents were being set up, and troops were searching for food and water. The spot they camped at was a luscious forest, with plenty of wild life and fruit. Ursa approached a deer, armed with a bow and several arrows. Taking aim, she released the tight string and the arrow struck the deer in the heart, killing it.

"Good shot. Lets take it back to camp." Aang said, appearing out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Ursa asked, quickly turning on Aang.

"Stealth is a skill I have. And like any other skills, it must be practiced to be maintained." Aang said, approaching the deer.

Ursa grabbed Aang and held him still, putting her finger to her lips. Aang quickly got the message and unsheathed his Shamshir. The two observed the dense forest, waiting for anything to attack.

"Nothing. Lets hurry with this corpse." Aang said, putting the sword away. Entering the camp, Aang and Ursa dumped the corpse for the cooks to cut and serve. They entered the tent, and Aang once again, looked over the maps of Rome. Ursa looked over Aang's shoulder, when she realized something.

"There's no need to storm the city." Ursa said.

"You have something in mind?" Aang asked.

"Yes. We can use the underground tunnels, and smuggle the army in." Ursa said.

"I thought you said you couldn't smuggle the army in." Aang replied.

"I just remembered about the underground tunnels. It shouldn't be too hard to smuggle the entire army." Ursa said.

Aang sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods. Ursa, I owe you one." Aang said.

"You can repay me tonight." Ursa winked.

"Maybe. First, I need to take a bath." Aang said, grabbing a towel and soap.

Aang approached a pool of water and went into the water, washing himself.

"I've never seen you this calm before." Ty Lee said, as she also went into the water, sitting next to Aang.

"You can thank Ursa for that. She told me we can have the entire army moved in the underground tunnels of Rome. That takes care of one big problem. And said problem has been plaguing my mind for the past few months." Aang said.

"Man, hope you can repay her." Ty Lee said.

"I'll make sure it's worth it. You have any ideas?" Aang asked.

"You could marry her. And me." Ty Lee said.

"I've been giving it some thought." Aang said.

Ty Lee smiled and hugged Aang.

"Glad to see you're planning ahead." Ty Lee said.

"Not that far ahead. I still need to take the city, quell resistance, crucify the senate, and make sure the republic doesn't collapse into civil war, or worse." Aang said.

"Sounds like a lot on your hands." Ty Lee said.

"One problem at a time. That's why I'm still alive, and those who were sent to assassinate me are dead." Aang said.

Ty Lee's face was in concentration, when she remembered something.

"When we first me Ursa, you said that some prisoner was after you. Did you kill him?" Ty Lee asked.

"Lets head back." Aang curtly said, climbing out of the water, and put his clothes and armor on.

"Aang, you didn't answer my question." Ty Lee said, climbing out of the water as well.

"He's following us, I'm sure of it. Which is why we need to head back to camp, right now. Strength in numbers." Aang said.

The two made a quick dash back to the camp, when they heard the crunching of tree branches. Aang pulled out his sword, ready for a fight.

"Ty, how good is your chi-blocking?" Aang asked.

"It's good. Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"We're about to have company." Aang said.

Aang slowly walked forward, his heart beating fast, pumping blood to his brain and lungs. He approached a wall of tree branches. Leaning forward, he waited for something to attack. Suddenly, a hand swiped forward and almost grabbed Aang's throat.

"Shit, he's here!" Aang exclaimed, backing away as the assassin came after him.

"Oh my god." Ty Lee said, as 'combustion man' stood to his full height. He reached back and unsheathed his sword, which was monstrous, considering the size of the owner.

Aang foolishly ran forward, only for 'combustion man' to backhand him and send him flying into a tree. With Aang out of the way, the towering assassin walked towards Ty Lee. Ty Lee ran to his flank, dodging his swipes thanks to her nimbleness. She quickly punched and jabbed her fingers at his pressure points, but the assassin didn't collapse, like anyone else would.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

Ty Lee backed away, knowing that she couldn't stand a head-on fight with the Roman assassin. Seeing Ty Lee walk away, he turned around to kill Aang. Ty Lee pulled out her dagger, prepared to strike at combustion man.

 _Mai, I wish you were here._ Ty Lee thought, knowing her knife wielding friend could figure a way to stop him.

"AAGHHH!" the assassin screamed, as multiple arrows found themselves embedded in his back.

"You and Aang were gone far too long. So, we decided to come and look." Piandao said.

"Thanks. You saved our asses." Ty Lee said.

Piandao walked towards the assassin, raised his sword up and brought it down, severing the head from the body.

"Sir, we found Aang." A fellow Roman said.

"Take him back to camp. The sooner we leave these woods, the better." Piandao replied.

Entering Aang's tent, they found Ursa talking with another woman.

"Who are you?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm Joo Dee." The woman said.

Ursa stood up and took Aang from Piandao.

"What happened?" Ursa asked.

"We'll talk later." Piandao said, leaving the tent.

Ursa carried Aang to his bed, and closed the curtains to his room. She approached Ty Lee and gave her a sword.

"If Joo Dee walks past those curtains, kill her." Ursa said.


End file.
